1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas-insulated switch, particularly to a gas-insulated switch with a function of braking the inertial mass speed of the moving contact.
2. Prior Art
Generally, a gas-insulated switch is equipped with a fixed contact and a moving contact for closing and breaking the main circuit of the power line so as to turn on and off the electricity. To break the main circuit, a break signal is sent to the operating device that drives the moving contact. Similarly, to connect the main line electrically, a close signal is sent to the operating device.
As shown in FIG. 5, the moving portion of the switch, including the moving contact constituting the main circuit, makes accelerated motion and uniform motion, defined by the relationship among the drive force, load force and friction force, in the closing and breaking actions. At the last moment of each closing and breaking action, a suitable breakage is needed so as to prevent the switch from mechanical damage. According to a prior art, for example as disclosed in the Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10-228847 (hereinafter called the prior example 1), a dashpot is provided in the shock absorber of the operating device so as to perform a suitable breakage and absorb the shock in each closing and breaking action.
According to the Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 11-213824 (hereinafter called the prior example 2), two dampers are used as shock absorber at the last moment of each closing and breaking action and the shock in each closing and breaking action is absorbed as the lever contacts the dampers.
When the switch shown in the prior example 1 is employed, part of the drive energy of the operating device is consumed since the shock absorber itself works as a load all the time in the closing and breaking actions of the gas-insulated switch. Because of this, all energy of the drive source of the operating device is not converted into the accelerated motion and uniform motion of the moving contact, hence resulting in a disadvantage of poor energy efficiency.
When the switch shown in the prior example 2 is employed, the energy efficiency improves but a shock absorber needs to be provided individually for a closing operation and for a breaking operation, still resulting in a disadvantage that the outside dimension and the number of parts of the operating device increase. For the above reasons, when an operating device utilizing a shock absorber of the prior art is employed for a gas-insulated switch, there arises a problem that the space needed for a power station and substation increases because the component size increases and that a social need such as improvement of the economy cannot be met because the energy loss of the drive source of the operating device is high.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gas-insulated switch wherein the energy needed to cause the moving parts to make accelerated motion and uniform motion can be lowered.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gas-insulated switch wherein the specification requirement of a component such as a spring, pneumatic cylinder, or hydraulic cylinder, serving as the energy source of the operating device itself, used in the gas-insulated switch can be lowered.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a gas-insulated switch wherein the size of the operating device itself for driving the gas-insulated switch and the overall size of the gas-insulated switch can be reduced.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a gas-insulated switch wherein the necessary shock absorbers can be constructed into a single unit and a further reduction of the size of the operating device can be attained.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a gas-insulated switch wherein the offering a gas-insulated switch that sufficiently meets the social needs such as effective utilization of the space of a power station or substation and improvement of the economy can be realized.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, the gas-insulated switch according to the present invention is equipped with a shock absorber for absorbing the shock on the fixed and moving contacts in the closing and breaking operations of the operating device, the shock absorber is installed in the breaking operation section of the operating device, and the shock is absorbed by this shock absorber in both closing and breaking operations.
Besides, to solve the above-mentioned problems, the gas-insulated switch according to the present invention is equipped with a shock absorber for absorbing the shock on the fixed and moving contacts in the closing and breaking operations of the operating device, the shock absorber is installed in the breaking operation section of the operating device, and the shock is absorbed by this shock absorber in both closing and breaking operations.
Besides, to solve the above-mentioned problems, the gas-insulated switch according to the present invention is equipped with a shock absorber for hydraulically absorbing the shock on the fixed and moving contacts in the closing and breaking operations of the operating device, the shock absorber adjusts the shock in the closing and breaking operations by adjusting the hydraulic pressure, and the shock is absorbed by this shock absorber in both closing and breaking operations.
Besides, to solve the above-mentioned problems, the gas-insulated switch according to the present invention is equipped with a shock absorber that brakes the moving contact in the breaking action and closing action of the moving contact and an output lever that is linked with the moving contact, and the shock absorber is installed at a position in either of the moving directions of the output lever.